


Another Teenage Love Story

by starryskiesandtearyeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), I love Hunk, Inside jokes, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith hates his body, Keith's Birthname, Korean Keith (Voltron), Like... Microwave slow burn, M/M, Medium Burn, Native American Allura, No Smut, Other, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Really awful jokes, Rolo is a dick, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Shiro is Best Dad, Shiro is Keith's adoptive dad, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vine Jokes, Yeah. Medium Burn., awful jokes, everyone knows they're flirting but them, fast slow burn, group chats, i mean BAD jokes, maybe slow burn?, sleepovers happen a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskiesandtearyeyes/pseuds/starryskiesandtearyeyes
Summary: It's just another teenage love story. Nothing special, just two teenagers falling head over heels for each other. Keith meets Lance. And sparks fly.Sike.Keith is transgender, and finally started at a new school after being out for a year and a half. He started HRT, and now moved to his close friend's, Pidge, school. While there, he meets Hunk and Lance. Lance happens to be a total dork, and Keith learns this. He has a thing for total dorks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this teenage angst! As a trans guy, and someone who recently got into Voltron, I feel like this is my fic fandom. Like this is what I want to be known for. The trans guy who writes an obsessive amount of trans Keith fanfiction. Because there's no such thing as too much trans Keith.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

    Shiro had been through a lot in his life. At nineteen, with his high-school sweetheart, he adopted a little girl, named Farley Kogane. The daughter of a family friend who had died in a car accident, he agreed to take her on. At twenty, he married Allura, making her Miss Shirogane. Farley was the flower girl. At twenty-three, he lost his arm in a workplace accident. Scarred permanently.

That same year, he lost his daughter.

He’d never forget the day Farley walked into the living room, tears streaming down her face. Shiro had forced himself up, wrapping both real and fake arms around her and asking her what was wrong. Allura stood worried, her hand on her heavily pregnant stomach. When Farley broke down and said the words ‘I’m transgender’, it felt as if everything in Shiro’s world stopped. He had spent four years raising a girl, and now he had a son.

He loved his son more than anything. It took him time to make the shift to Keith instead of Farley, but new scars hadn’t appeared on his child’s arm. His child looked happy, for once. The day they got his name officially changed from Farley, Keith had broken down crying from sheer joy. He showed everyone who asked. He was  _ Keith _ now. It was official.

Keith had started testosterone the week before he switched schools.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a haircut?” Allura smiled, and held her phone against Keith’s nape, making it vibrate and moving it up his head. Keith yelped and turned around, grabbing his head.

“Allura!” He shouted, his mouth filled with toothpaste. Some splattered onto his chin and onto Allura when he spoke.

The woman grinned, and Shiro looked at his family, holding his toddler daughter on his hip. “Come on, baby, you scared him. Look at that face. He looks like a scared puppy.”

Allura shrugged. “I think his scared puppy face is cute,” She grinned, and then looked back towards Keith, who had since spit out his toothpaste and was now rinsing his mouth out. She put a finger under the back of his binder. “Is it too tight?”

“It’s fine,” Keith answered, looking at himself in the mirror. He still looked feminine, at least to him. But that’s because he knew he was once female. To anyone else, he would just look like a baby-faced boy. “Is it bad that I’m scared?”

“You’re going to school as a boy for the first time, Keith,” Shiro said, standing in the doorway, “Anyone in their right mind would be scared.”

Keith sighed, and walked out to grab his shirt off of his door. He pulled it over his head, slightly messing up his hair.  “I guess so.” He walked to Shiro, looking at the baby girl. “Hey, Princess,” He cooed, and his baby sister reached up to him. “Fine.” He took her in his arms, poking her nose. Amira screeched, grinning happily.

Allura walked behind Keith, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I’m sure it will be fine, Keith. If not, let me know who makes fun of you, and I will show what a Mother can do when her baby is threatened.”

“Thanks, Allura,” Keith smiled, and Allura winked. “The bus should be here soon, I’m going to walk out.”

“Have a good day, Keith,” Shiro told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and taking Amira from him, “Remember to try and make friends, Matt’s little sister goes to that school. She rides your bus, too.”

 

Keith stood at the end of his driveway, shouldering his bag. When the bus stopped, he climbed onto the ugly yellow bus, and looked down the aisle. Sure enough, there was Katie Holt, or Pidge, sitting in the back. She looked up, and grinned. “Keith!”

“Hey, Pidge,” Keith responded, joining her in her seat, “Aren’t you in senior year already?”

“Yeah!” Pidge pulled out her schedule. “Let me see what classes you have!”

Figuring he should listen, Keith did just that. He handed her the schedule, and Pidge read it at lightning speed. “We have any classes together?”

“Second period,” Pidge answered, handing Keith back his schedule, “And fifth, so we have lunch together. Which is good, I thought I was going to be stuck with just Hunk and Lance. Hunk isn’t that bad, but Lance is totally annoying.”

“Who’s Lance?” Keith raised an eyebrow. He had never heard that name. He had heard and met Hunk. But Lance was new.

Pidge snorted. “Lance is the ‘womanizer’ of the group. I mean, literally a womanizer. He’s had more girlfriends than I can remember. However, despite the fact he has a new girl every week, rumors still persist that he’s gay.”

“With that many girlfriends? My gaydar is off the charts,” Keith grinned, and Pidge laughed, “Does he have any of my classes?”

“All seven.”

 

Lance McClain was exactly as Pidge described him. He walked in the door, and immediately started flirting with the nearest girl. It was eight in the morning, and Lance was convicted to getting some ass. Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. With medium skin covered in sun freckles, he looked straight off a beach. His eyes, shockingly enough, weere a bright blue, and Keith believed there may have been some white in Lance’s family for that eye color. If the first words out of Lance’s mouth hadn’t been saying some girl had a nice ass, Keith might have thought he was attractive.

Keith cursed the letters ‘K’ and ‘M’ being so close in the alphabet. Nearly every teacher sat people in alphabetical order, meaning so far, up until fifth period, he sat next to Lance for every single class.

And then lunch was upon him. He walked out of the class with Pidge, some tall boy named Hunk, and then Lance.

“Your name is Keith, right?” Hunk had looked down at Keith, apparently not remembering him, and Keith was reminded just how short he was.

“Yeah,” Keith answered, “And you’re Hunk. Pidge has told me a lot about you!”

Hunk grinned. “I’m glad to hear. All good things, I hope.”

“Good things compared to what she’s said about Lance.” With that, Pidge started laughing.

Lance looked incredibly offended. “What did she say about me?” He asked, and Keith laughed. “What did she say, Mullet?”

“Mullet? I’m offended,” Keith said, crossing his arms, “I didn’t make fun of you hitting on what’s-her-face.”

“Harper? She’s totally into me!”

Pidge shook her head. “Harper’s gay. She has a girlfriend.”

“Bi people exist!”

“Harper’s been gay since seventh grade, Lance. She never even liked guys in the  _ first _ place,” Hunk reminded him, a helpful look on his face, “Do you guys want to go off campus or stay on campus to eat?”

“We all know school food sucks more dick than Keith,” Lance said, crossing his arms.

“We met five hours ago and you’re saying I suck dick.”

“You look like you do.”

“You’re not wrong.” Keith finally shrugged, and Lance blinked in shock. “What, never met a gay guy before?”

“I have!” Lance stuck his nose up, and then looked down at Keith, “You just don’t… look gay.”

“Sorry,” Keith hissed, crossing his arms, “Next time, I’ll come to school in a crop top, booty shorts, and with a lisp.”

The Cuban boy chased the thought of Keith in a crop top. If the way the boy’s shirt hugged his arms was any inclination of how fit Keith was, Lance didn’t think he could handle seeing him in that. The lisp wasn’t as attractive. “I didn’t mean to offend, Jesus. Most of the gay guys here are stereotypically gay. They fucking sashay.” When he said ‘sashay’, he swung his hips in an exaggerated fashion and Keith nearly  _ swooned _ . Those hips should be illegal.

“Put your dicks back in your pants, boys,” Hunk said, grinning ever so slightly, “Where are we getting food at? I’m hungry, and I have the keys.”

 

They ate a Zaxby’s. Greasy, southern cuisine that made Keith’s stomach rumble. This was how Shiro cooked, despite not being from the south. He felt like he was at home again.

Pidge picked at her Zalad when she looked up to Keith. “Earth to Keith? Are you alive?”

“Tastes like Shiro’s cooking.” Keith dipped his chicken tender in honey mustard, and took a large bite. “Greasy and fattening.”

She laughed. “You’re right about that. I’m still shocked he hasn’t gotten on  _ My 600 Pound Life _ the way he eats.” She took a bite of her food. “How much does he work out?”

“A stupid amount.” Keith took one more bite of his food, finishing it off. “When he first adopted me, sometimes he had me and Allura sit on his back while he did push-ups. He had us do it last week and he wasn’t even struggling. Even Amira was there.”

“Okay, I demand to meet Shiro.” Lance slammed his hand down on the table. “I could totally out perform him.”

Pidge and Keith looked at each other, and laughed. “No you couldn’t,” They both said at the same time, and then high-fived each other. Hunk nodded.

“Shiro was over at Pidge’s house when I was there one time, and the man’s a beast, Lance,” Hunk stated, closing his empty box, “Sometimes I wonder how he and Allura even had that baby because he looks like he would snap her in half.”

Keith stuck his tongue out. “I really don’t want to imagine my adoptive Father fucking his wife. Please and thank you. Luckily, I think I was out of the house for the conception of Amira.”

“What if you weren’t and they’re just really quiet?” Pidge had narrowed her eyebrows as she spoke, and Keith hit her in the arm. “What? It’s valid!”

“Have you  _ seen _ Shiro? Nobody would be quiet when getting that dick inside of them,” Keith said, and Pidge thought for a second, and then nodded.

“Fair enough.”

 

At the end of the day, Keith checked his phone to see he had been added to a group chat. He had Pidge’s number, and Hunk had been added to his contacts before they left Zaxby’s. He assumed that meant the last number was Lance.

**Keith:** _ is the 556 number Lance? _

**Lance (?):** _ u know it ;) _

**Keith:** _ blocked. _

Despite this, he got in Shiro’s car with a smile. Shiro looked at Keith, happy to see him happy. “Make any friends?” Shiro put the car in drive, casting one last glance to Keith and then pulling off.

“A few. They’re Pidge’s friends, so she introduced me. There’s Hunk and Lance.” Keith looked back down at his phone, to see another text from Lance.

**Lance:** _oh no, i was just planning the wedding_

And God be damned, he laughed. Shiro hadn’t heard that sound in a long time. It was music to his ears. It was deeper now, Keith had aged from the eleven year old he was when he got to his house. But it was Keith. And it still held traces of Farley. Sue him, he missed the girl he adopted. Keith knew and understood this. Shiro had lost Farley forever, it was normal to grieve. But in her place he got Keith.

“You must really like them,” Shiro said, not even trying to hide the grin on his face, “I’ve met Hunk before, but I don’t know Lance. Maybe you could invite them all over for a weekend?”

“Seriously?” Keith was dumbfounded. Shiro didn’t like having a bunch of teenagers in his house, the only one he let spend the night with him was Pidge.

“Seriously,” Shiro stated, and then held up his index finger, “But, some ground rules. First of all, doors remain unlocked if you go into rooms alone with anyone except Katie. Second, no inappropriate movies until Amira is asleep. Amira will want to watch it with you and you know she cries if she sees something so much as a scary looking sock puppet.”

“Reasonable rules,” Keith nodded, and then picked at his binder strap, “Stupid thing is digging into my shoulder.”

“Do we need to get you a bigger size? Or is it just from being worn for long? You know you can take it off in the car, I have a jacket in here for you to cover up if seeing them gets you upset.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s not that bad, Shiro. Promise. Just from me moving around. I’ll go up a size next buying round, though.”

Shiro nodded, finding that compromise acceptable. He wanted his son to feel as comfortable as he could in his own body. Keith wasn’t biologically his, the only thing they had in common is they were both Asian, but Keith was as much his child as Amira was.

Now, though, Shiro had to find a way to break it to Allura that he just told Keith that three teenagers could spend the night for three days. She was probably going to smother him with a pillow while he slept, claim his life insurance, and then move to Cuba and enjoy a lush life with Tupac, and Biggie Smalls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a strong boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for other trans boys: Period and Birth control talk.
> 
> I have extra time and I’m already writing Chapter 5 so I decided to update this as a treat. I’ll update formatting once I get home on my computer.

“I’m sorry, you what?” Allura adjusted Amira on her hip as she looked at her husband. “We already deal with one moody teenage boy.”  
Shiro motioned for her to lower her voice. “He’s made friends, ‘Lura. Just let him have this. Please? He laughed in the car.”  
Allura turned to him with interest, her dyed white hair bobbing with her. “He laughed?”  
“It sounded like honey, Allura. Never have I heard something so beautiful, except for when Amira first cried.”  
The woman sighed, and nodded. “He can have his friends over for a weekend. If they trash the house though, they’re not coming back.”  
“Katie is in the group, I’m sure there will be little to no house trashing.”  
“Matt’s little sister?” Allura raised an eyebrow, amused. “Now I’m just concerned about the house still standing.”

“Good news, Keith,” Shiro grinned from his son’s doorway, looking at the boy, “Big Bad Momma Bear okay’d your sleepover. Tell Katie and the pals.”  
Keith looked back with a wide smile, and Allura caught it out of the corner of her eye. Her heart melted.

 **Keith:** allura agreed to have you guys over, what weekend are you all free?  
Lance: any wknd for u bby  
Hunk: if you don’t stop IM going to block you  
Pidge: Seconded.  
Lance: :( ok  
Keith: look at what you’ve done, you’ve made him upset.  
Hunk: good. also im free this weekend, and so is Pidge  
Keith: this weekend good then? Lance?  
Lance: i did say any weekend  
Lance smiled slightly to himself. He didn’t know what it was about Keith but everything about him drove him wild. He wasn’t gay, or even bi, really, but he was certainly some kind of homosexual for Keith Kogane.  
He placed his head down on his pillow, wondering how his new friend would wake up.

Keith woke up oddly warm. He felt like he was floating in the clouds. He slowly rose up, stretching and smiling slightly. And then he looked down at the bed.  
In stark contrast against his light gray sheets, was red and rust colored stains. He looked at that, looked at his underwear, and screamed.  
Allura had ran in in record time, Keith could still hear Shiro stumbling less gracefully behind her. “Keith, what’s wrong?” She grabbed his shoulder, and then her eyes fell to the bed, and her son’s bloodstained clothes. “Oh.”  
“Is he-“ Shiro had started, but cut himself off when he saw the stains on Keith’s bed. “Oh.”  
Allura held their son close, rubbing his shoulder. “Go take a shower, Keith, get cleaned off. We’ll take care of this, okay?” The boy nodded, wiping tears from his eyes as Shiro looked at his wife.  
“Been a while since we’ve had to deal with this,” Shiro mused, walking over and taking some of the pillows off the bed, “Do you think it soaked through?”  
“I hope not,” Allura stated, and she began stripping the sheets, “He’d be mortified.”  
Shiro nodded, looking at the comforter. “It’s stained really bad.” He ripped it off, and his face fell as he looked at the mattress. “So is the mattress.”  
“I’ll get the cleaners. You can do the laundry.” Allura walked out of the room, leaving Shiro with bloody sheets.

“Keith?” Allura knocked on the bathroom door, and sighed when a strangled ‘fuck off!’ rang through the door. “It soaked through to your mattress. Shiro and I are cleaning it right now, so when you get out, there’s blankets on the couch.”  
She waited patiently for a reply. Finally, she heard Keith’s strangled reply. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Pidge: Keith? Keith, where are you? It’s second period.  
Lance: some girl asked for your number in third today  
Hunk: it’s that girl who has a K-Pop fetish. pidge told her you’re korean and she flipped.  
Pidge: How was I supposed to know she had a fetish?  
Hunk: if Keith came up to me saying he started dating that girl, I’d be shocked  
Lance: id be shocked he liked girls.  
Keith picked up his phone.  
Keith: haha, fuck u  
Lance: he lives!  
His phone vibrated, and Keith looked to see a text from Pidge.  
Pidge: What happened? Shiro was talking to Matt about taking you back to the gyno.  
Keith: i got my period during the night. i need my birth control changed.  
Pidge: Rough. Do you want me to tell Hunk and Lance you got some kind of sick?  
Keith: tell them Amira brought something home from daycare and i got it.  
Pidge: Alright, no problem. Keep your head up, dude. You know Matt specializes in gyno now, right? Shiro can set you up an appointment.  
Keith: your brother may be hot, but i don’t know how i feel about him seeing me naked on like a monthly basis.  
Pidge: Matt, hot? You and I don’t know the same Matt. But I figured you’d want someone that wasn’t a total stranger.  
Keith: I’ll think about it.

A few hours later, Allura walked upstairs with sheets in her arms. “Your sheets are done, no stains to speak of. Do you want me to give them to you or go ahead and put them on?”  
Keith sat still for a moment. “Can you put them on? Please?”  
“Of course,” Allura smiled, and ruffled his hair as she walked by, “Are you going to cancel this weekend?”  
“No.” Keith was clutching his stomach though, seconds from tears. “Do we have any Advil?”  
Allura smiled knowingly. “There’s Midol in the kitchen.”

Two days later, three teenagers and Keith piled in Shiro’s car.  
“Everyone’s parents know, right?” The man looked back at the three in his backseat. Hunk and Lance were on either side, while Pidge was squished between them in the built-in car seat.  
“Yes sir.” Hunk had a pleasant smile as he spoke.  
Shiro grinned back. “Just call me Shiro, Hunk.” He looked at Lance through the rear view mirror. “You’re Lance, right?”  
“That’s me!” Lance moved his arm in a comical way. “Mister tall, dark and handsome.”  
“I don’t know about handsome,” Keith grinned, crossing his arms over his flat chest, “I’ll give you tall and dark.”  
Lance scoffed. “Please, like you don’t think I’m the most attractive man alive.”  
“That title goes to Chris Hemsworth,” Keith said, turning back in his seat. “And you are not Chris Hemsworth.”  
“I could always be a distant cousin,” Lance grinned, framing his face with his hands.  
Keith crossed his arms and looked out the windshield. “Unbelievable. You are unbelievable.”  
“And annoying, don’t forget that,” Pidge smiled, and Lance elbowed her, “Ow!”  
“Play nice.” Shiro looked into the mirror, his tone stern. “Only hit Katie if she deserves it.”  
Pidge’s mouth dropped open. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”  
“Shiro’s on my side, Pidge,” Keith responded, “Right, Shiro?”  
The man laughed, and nudged his adoptive son. “Except when you’re trying to get me to agree to something Allura already said no on. Wife takes priority over kids.”  
“Understandable. She’s terrifying when she’s mad.”  
“Katie, you’re lucky you didn’t deal with her when she was pregnant. I thought she was going to kill me. Especially when she was in labor.”  
Pidge narrowed her eyes, confused. “What happened?”  
Keith looked back at her. “Allura broke his hand.”  
Hunk blinked. “But she’s half his size!”  
“She’s also handed my ass to me on the mat multiple times. She’s strong,” Shiro grinned, “I thought she was weak when I first got with her, and then she flipped a guy who called Matt the f-slur. That was the moment I think I fell in love.”  
Pidge rolled her eyes, and leaned over to Hunk. “He has a strong woman fetish.”  
Shiro answered back with a laugh. “I have an Allura fetish.”  
Keith made an exaggerated gagging sound, pretending to stick his fingers in his mouth.

“You kids get comfortable, it’s time for Keith and I’s workout,” Shiro said, a gym bag in hand, “We’ll be back up in about an hour, unless he wants to skip out today.”  
Keith looked up at Shiro, “When have I ever skipped a workout?”  
“Point taken. Does anyone else want to tag along? Katie, Matt’s meeting us there, if you want to go.”  
“I’ll go!” Pidge and Lance said in unison, and Keith inwardly groaned. Suddenly, he knew he’d either have to come clean about what he’s worked so hard to hide, or box in his binder.  
Shiro smiled at them, and told Keith to go get Allura’s pair of gloves. He then looked at Hunk. “Hunk, do you want to come?”  
“If he doesn’t, he can help me make the cupcakes and cookies,” Allura smiled, placing her hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “I’ve heard you’re an amazing cook, Hunk.”  
“I think I’ll stay here, Shiro.” Hunk raised his hand above Amira’s head, causing the small toddler to try to grab on to it, “Cooking is a lot more fun than boxing for me.”  
Shiro nodded, and then pointed towards Allura. “Don’t burn the house down while I’m gone.”  
The woman crossed her arms, huffing.

Keith dodged Shiro’s fist, hitting his forearm against it and yanking the prosthetic arm down. He then hit the man in the chest, signaling the end of the match.  
“Got you,” Keith smiled, backing away, “Told you I’m getting better.” He was breathing hard, his chest heaving with each breath.  
“Getting better at being cocky, maybe!” Pidge called, before catching her brother’s hand. Matt tapped her in the chest, his punch lighter than it would have been if he was sparring with Shiro.  
Keith narrowed his eyes. “I’m just better at boxing than you, and you’re jealous. Lance, square up.”  
Lance did as his friend asked, taking Shiro’s place. The man squared with Matt, right after he handed Pidge a ten. “Just to warn you, I’m pretty strong.”  
“I’m sure,” Keith said, “Try not to break me like a twig.” With that, he lunged forward. Lance took a step back, using Keith’s momentum to bring him crashing to the ground. Shiro turned to watch, and Matt got him.  
“Distractions.” Matt reminded him, and then turned to watch Keith and Lance spar. “They’re totally gay for each other.”  
Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What? Keith likes girls.”  
“He can like girls and boys. This is an open world. He could like everything.” Matt winked. “Remember high school?”  
“You make out your best friend once and you’re bisexual for life.” Shiro pushed Matt over.   
Matt raised an eyebrow. “Once? You and I remember high school very differently.”  
Shiro leaned on the railing, smiling and shaking his head. “You’re right,” Shiro smiled, and his face faltered. His eyebrows drew together as he watched Keith spar. He would have to talk to Keith about aggression when sparring. “It’s just… hard to imagine Keith. Liking a guy. After everything he’s fought for to be recognized as a boy himself.”  
Matt nodded. “I get it, Shiro. You worry people will invalidate him in some way. But trust me, Keith isn’t straight as a ruler. Maybe a bendy ruler, though.”  
Pidge popped up behind her brother. “Are we talking about Keith’s closeted gay feelings? That’s why you don’t want him or Lance or Hunk in the same room together, right?”  
“No, it’s because they’re teenage boys and they’ll get on top of anything with a pulse that can say yes,” Shiro responded, “You knew?”  
“He thinks Matt is hot.” Pidge answered, smiling.  
“Now that’s just common sense.” Matt nudged her. “Come on, little sis.”  
“Yeah, right,” Shiro and Pidge said in unison, rolling their eyes, “Back in high school, maybe,” Shiro added with a wink, and Pidge groaned.

Sure enough, about an hour later, the four returned home with Matt in tow. Amira ran over to Pidge, who picked her up and blew a raspberry. Amira squealed, rubbing her frosting covered hands on Pidge and saying some nonsense about cookies.  
Matt grinned at Allura. “I heard something about cookies from Amira.”  
“Hey, Matt!” Hunk called, and the man waved. “You came over here?”  
“Figured I would. I got promised cookies and I swooned.” Matt took Amira from Pidge, smiling when she shouted ‘Unca Matt’. “This kid’s getting big, isn’t she?”  
Keith rolled his eyes. “She can open doors, now. Like mine. Now I have to lock it, because she doesn’t know how to knock yet.”  
Lance cringed. “I know the feeling. My little brother and sister barge in like crazy. Even when I’m in the bathroom and forget to lock the door. They’ll hold a whole conversation like I’m not sitting on the toilet.”  
“Amira does that, too,” Keith smiled, “Mostly to Shiro. It’s funny to hear the race to cover up. Allura just doesn’t care anymore. Her mentality towards Amira walking in is that since Amira came out of her, it doesn’t bother her.”  
“Pretty much my Mom,” Lance responded, keen on conversation, “She’s said ‘Everyone in this house either came out of me or came in me, so I’ll do as I please’ on multiple occasions.”  
Allura grinned. “That would be a good argument if Keith was our biological child. Unfortunately, I can’t use that until Keith moves out.”  
“Enough talk about families,” Matt shouted, “There’s cookies!”  
“Unbelievable. You just got your ‘hot’ card revoked.” Keith stated, crossing his arms. “Pidge, tell him to go home.”  
Pidge shrugged. “Deal with him. I do.” With that, she skipped into the kitchen. “Hand me a cupcake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hangout sesh + Keith's horrible binding addiction + Lance confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that happens to Keith in this chapter is inspired by something that happened to me, once. I wouldn't stop binding, and as a result, passed out at a sleepover. Luckily, one of my friends who knew was there to get me out of the binder. At the result of outing me to everyone at the sleepover.
> 
> Lucky for both Keith and I, we have supportive friends!
> 
> Read end notes and tell me what you think of those suggestions in them.

“Okay, guys,” Lance grinned, looking around his circle of friends, “What’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever done?”

Pidge started. “Once, I bit my brother so hard it scarred. Before I had braces.”

Hunk cringed. “I thought mine was bad, I ate after my Dad when he had the flu. I was miserable for  _ weeks _ .”

“I punched a kid so hard I knocked his teeth out,” Keith provided, and everyone turned to him, “What?”

“When?” Lance shouted, in shock. He knew Keith was strong, but that strong?

“Last year, at my old school. He called me dickless. So I made him toothless.” Keith shrugged, looking around. “Why are you guys so surprised?”

“No offense, but you don’t look like the type to start fights like that. Like… you look like you’d only fight if you absolutely  _ had _ to.” Hunk said as he took a bite of a cookie. “That’s why Shiro taught you to box, right?”

Keith just shrugged again. “It was for self-defense, but he agreed me punching the guy was deserved. The kid had been riding my dick for years about him being convinced I don’t have one.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Lance answered, holding his fist out. Keith looked at him for a few seconds, and then touched his fist to Lance’s

“Fuck ‘em.”

Pidge gasped. “That’s the first time you two have touched! This is a major step in friendship!”

“Fuck Pidge, too.” Lance provided

Keith held up his middle finger, directed at the girl. Pidge reciprocated the gesture, sticking her tongue out as well.

Hunk just took Pidge in his arms. “Leave Pidge alone!” He cried, imitating the ‘leave Britney alone’ boy.

“You know that guy’s a gay pornstar now, right?” Lance asked, and everyone turned to him.

“How do you know?” Keith said with narrowed eyes.

“It was literally all over the internet when people found out. It’s not like I watch gay porn.”

“You sure?” Pidge asked from under Hunk’s arm, and Lance threw a shoe at her, missing.

“Come on, you missed that by a  _ mile _ !” Hunk grinned, “Didn’t he, Keith?”

Keith nodded. “It was a pretty bad throw, Lance.”

“How’s this for a bad throw?” Lance hissed, and picked up another shoe, throwing it at Keith’s head, hitting him in the cheek. “Got you.”

“You little- Come here!” Keith shouted, forcing himself off the floor, but the smile on his face was unmistakable. Lance got up too, and started to run. He picked up two shoes, throwing one and hitting Lance in the back. Lance turned around, throwing the shoe that hit him back at Keith, missing. “Bad throw!”

“You’re a bad throw!” Lance shouted, and then cried out when Keith tackled him. “Jerk.”

Keith grinned down from above him, adjusting to pinning him down. “You started it,  _ Sharpshooter _ .”

“Now that’s just rude,” Lance groaned, and then flexed his hand, “Get off, you got me pinned.”

“Pidge, got a picture?” Keith called out, and climbed off when he heard the shout of ‘yes’. Lance glared at Keith.

“I hate you.”

“And I was just about to plan the wedding.”

 

“How we sleeping, guys?” Shiro asked, and everyone but Keith turned to glare at him. “What?”

“Horrible!” Hunk shouted, still clutching the trash can close. “You made us watch two of the Saw movies! Two!”

Shiro smiled a bit. “I didn’t  _ make  _ you. That was Keith. Blame him.”

Sure enough, Hunk turned to Keith. “You are the worst. I hate you and never want to see you again, and you are the definition of  _ dread _ .”

“I was just about to confess my love,” Keith smirked, messing Hunk’s hair up, “I’ll reschedule.”

Lance tried to bite down the feeling he felt. He didn’t know what it was, but he’d compare it to pure, unadulterated,  _ jealousy _ . For no reason! He knew Keith wouldn’t get with Hunk, and he knew he didn’t even like boys, right? He never had before. But here he was. “I thought you were planning our wedding.”

“I was until you said you hated me.” Keith shot back, and had a cocky grin. Now that his uterus wasn’t attempting to murder him, special thanks to Matthew Holt, he was in a much better mood. Shiro couldn’t remember the last time Keith smiled that much. It had to have been when he got the HRT form signed.

Shiro ruffled his son’s hair, laughing as Keith sputtered, hitting at him. “Shiro!”

“I missed seeing you smile, Keith,” Shiro said, “It’s a good look on you.”

‘ _ It is _ ,’ Lance thought, staring at Keith’s large grin. That smile hit him hard. He felt like it pierced his heart each time he saw it. “Maybe, if you’re blind.”

“Fuck you.”

“Come on, Keith. Be nice.”

Keith turned back to Shiro, anger in his violet eyes. “Tell him to be nice!”

“Lance.”

“Sorry.”

“There, Keith, he’s being nice. Stop being a Drama King.” Shiro said, looking down into Keith’s eyes. It didn’t go unnoticed how ‘queen’ was replaced with ‘king’. It was subtle, but Hunk and Lance looked at each other, raising eyebrows.

Keith crossed his arms and huffed. Lance thought it was adorable. “Is everything alright?” Allura asked, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Standing beside each other, it was easy for Lance to see what Hunk meant, Shiro was at least twice Allura’s weight. The woman was maybe one hundred pounds, maybe. Meanwhile her husband was at least two hundred of pure muscle. Not to mention, he easily had a foot of height on her.

“Fine. Just some teenage angst in the house.” Shiro answered, kissing the top of her head. “Right, Keith, Lance?”

“Yeah.” They both answered at the same time. Keith stared down Lance, before deciding the other boy was properly scared. “We’re fine.”

Pidge smiled as Allura placed a plate in front of her. “Thank you, Miss Shirogane.”

Allura looked confused. “Since when did you call me that, Pidge?” She asked, and then put her other plate down in front of Keith.

“Today. I want to set an example for Lance’s loud mouth.”

The woman smiled, shaking her head. “You don’t need to, Pidge. They’re not strangers. Any friend of you and Keith’s is family in this house.”

Amira shouted from her high chair. “Nuggets!” She screamed, and Allura turned to her, watching as the two year old threw a nugget on the table.

“Amira. Stop that. You’re not going to get any more if you keep throwing it.” Everyone at the table knew it was an empty threat, besides Amira. The toddler poked her lip out, and Keith could swear that was Shiro’s face on a two year old girl. “Amira Farley Shirogane.”

Keith paused for a second at hearing the name  _ Farley _ fall from Allura’s lips. He knew that Amira’s middle name was that to remember. He didn’t have a problem with it, he knew they wanted to remember their daughter. He took Farley from them.

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked, placing his hand on Keith’s arm. This caused the boy to snap out of it.

“I’m fine,” Keith answered, “Just got distracted.”

“By what?” Lance teased, taking a bite of his food.

Keith decided to toy with Lance a bit. “By how attractive your eyes are.”

Shiro choked mid-bite of food, coughing miserably. He seriously hoped Keith wasn’t being serious. Because then he’d impose the no-flirting rules, and that meant he couldn’t even flirt with Allura, in order to be fair. And he really liked flirting with Allura.

“Are you alright, honey?” Allura asked, grinning as she brought in cups. “Did you get choked?” Oh, that  _ wench _ . Shiro decided sex inside jokes in front of their son’s friends are now grounds for divorce

“Went down the wrong way,” He answered, hoarsely. Allura smiled and handed him a cup, pointing to the two-liters in the center of the table.

“Get a drink.”

Shiro did as his wife said.

 

“Dude, your Dad totally has his balls in Allura’s back pocket. Did you see how she was eyeing him?” Lance said to Keith as soon as Shiro closed the door. They were taking Amira over to Allura’s adoptive Father’s house, and then going on a date. Saturday was date night.

“Shiro isn’t my Dad,” Keith said, “He’s a family friend that took me in.”

Pidge looked at Keith. “He didn’t make you, but he’s your Dad, Keith. You know he is.”

“Maybe.”

 

Sleep was not a fun time for Keith. He locked himself in his room, and ripped his binder off as soon as the door closed. He had slept in it last night, and he swore his ribs were concave. He touched at the sensitive and bruised skin, knowing Shiro and Allura would kill him. “Fuck.” He whispered, taking note of the blue and purple splotches. It had cut in under his armpit, but with Lance and Hunk over, he couldn’t risk them finding out. What if they didn’t want to deal with him anymore?

“Keith?” Pidge asked, knocking. “Allura texted me to… check.”

_ Shit _ . “Come in.” Keith muttered, and placed his hands over his nipples. He didn’t feel like his breasts were sexual, he just hated anyone seeing them.

Pidge walked in, and gasped. “Keith!” She whisper-yelled, narrowing her eyes. “You can’t do this. Did you sleep in it?”

“And boxed,” Keith winced as Pidge touched the skin, “Please don’t tell Allura.”

“You could have broken your ribs, you fuck!” Pidge shouted, pushing him over. “I think you passing out because you punctured a lung would have killed the sleepover more than Lance and Hunk seeing your tits.”

Keith lowered his hands, placing them on the bed behind him. He cringed at the weight shifting on his chest. “I didn’t break them, though.”

“Not this time. I’m calling Matt so he can look.” Pidge stated as she took out her phone.

“No you’re not!” Keith hissed, yanking the phone out of her hand. “You call Matt, Matt calls Shiro, Shiro tells Allura, and all of that lead to no binding until this heals, which means everyone at school finding out I’m trans.” He was whisper-shouting, and shoved Pidge’s phone in his boxers.

“Give me my phone, Keith!” Pidge said, utterly calm, “It being in your pants does not deter me one bit, I’ve known you since I was born.”

“Promise me.” Keith’s voice was watery. “Promise me that you’re not going to call Matt, Shiro, or Allura and ruin this school for me.”

Pidge paused for a second, seeing the genuine tears in Keith’s eyes. “Okay. But don’t use a binder. Do the sports bra thing.”

“Deal,” He agreed, handing the phone over. Pidge wiped in on her shirt, and walked out.

 

Keith unlocked his door after he got a flat chest, before settling into his bed. He called out to the hallway. “If anyone needs me, I’m in here, alright? Missed sleeping in my own bed.”

“Go the fuck to sleep!” Lance called back, and Keith bit back a smile. He hated that he was smiling at this boy. This cocky little Cuban who swore up and down he was fullblood.

Keith turned around on his phone.

**Sharpshooter:** _you’re the worst_

**Keith:** _ thanks _

**Sharpshooter:** _ i absolutely hate you _

**Keith:** _ damn _

 

__ “Keith, Keith, get up, come on,” Lance said, pouting from the edge of Keith’s bed. “Hunk’s making pancakes!”

Lance frowned as Keith stayed knocked out. He must be sleeping good. “Keith. Come on, you’ve been knocked out for thirteen hours. Allura and Shiro are here.”

Keith didn’t even move in his sleep, and that’s when Lance moved his eyes to the rise and fall of Keith’s chest. Shallow, but Keith didn’t look like a deep breather. “You alive, buddy?”

“Lance? Did you get him?” Shiro asked, yawning with a cup of coffee. He had untamed hair, that Lance hoped wasn’t sex hair.

“He’s out cold, Shiro.”

Shiro paused for a slight second. “How’s his breathing?”

The boy shrugged. “Shallow? Not that deep, but-”

He was knocked out of the way when Shiro put the coffee cup down, before climbing on Keith’s bed. “Keith, get up.” His voice was stern as he shook the bed. “Keith.” When there was no change in Keith, he bit down panic.

“Shiro?”

“He’s a light sleeper,” Shiro whispered, looking around. When he saw the small rise of Keith’s stomach, he absolutely panicked. It was barely there, and if he paid attention, he could hear wheezing.

“Allura!”

 

Lance sat in the floor of Keith’s bedroom, coming to terms with what had gone down in the last hour. Allura had come into the room, and when she saw Keith laid flat out with Shiro straddling over him, she pushed Shiro off and placed Keith against his side, telling Lance to get Pidge. Lance and Hunk watched from the door as Allura stripped off Keith’s shirt. Hunk’s mouth was agape when the woman pulled a tank top and a sports bra off of him, and they realized he might not have been  _ Keith _ all along.

Shiro sat next to him. “If you’re going to call my son a freak, get the hell out of my house,” He threatened, “Or I might beat you.”

“I wish he told us. I wouldn’t have told anybody, and I would have gotten him out of that,” Lance said, meeting Shiro’s eyes. They were a stormy gray, and Lance didn’t think he had ever noticed before.

Hunk had taken his place at the door frame. “I get why he wouldn’t, but he’s still Keith. We never knew him before.”

“He’s still our friend, Shiro. We may not have known him as long as Pidge has, but Keith is important to us,” Lance said, “He’s always going to be Keith.”

 

**Sharpshooter:** _ your an idiot _

**Keith:** _ *youre _

**Sharpshooter:** _ why didn’t you tell us _

**Keith:** _ i was scared _

**Sharpshooter:** _ of what your always gonna be keith to us no lack of dick or amount of tit is gonna change it _

**Keith:** _ im sorry _

**Sharpshooter:** _ dont _

 

The next time Keith saw his friends, it was Tuesday at school. He had stayed home Monday to heal, and Allura decided he could wear a binder, but he had to set out PE. Keith agreed to it.

“Keith!” Lance had been so excited to see him. The teenager had trapped him in a hug, before pulling off after strangers started to stare. “You’re   okay.”

“Still a little sore, though,” Keith said, wincing as he rubbed his sides, “Shiro says hi, and Matt is yelling at Pidge in the car as we speak for hiding that I was bruised. I also got chewed out.”

Hunk grinned. “Of course you did, you deserved it. We were all worried.”

“Cool.”

 

Lance pulled Keith aside before lunch, yanking him by his wrist behind the school garden. “What are you doing?” Keith hissed, yanking his hand away after being pushed into the bushes.

“I feel really bad about us finding out when you weren’t ready so I want to tell you something about me no one else knows.”

“Is it that you’re annoying,” Keith stated, “Because  _ everyone _ knows that.” He finished, hissing the words.

Lance shook his head. “I’m bi. I like boys. I have a crush on a boy… but I don’t know if he- swings that way. He’s said he does, but I’ve never seen him flirt with a boy.”

Keith actually felt offended that Lance liked someone else. They had been friends for all of three weeks, but Keith was obsessed with the boy. “Who do you like? Maybe he’s in one of our classes and Pidge can ask.”

“He’s definitely in some of our classes,” Lance said, his eyes wide and filled with emotion, “All of them.”

“That doesn’t help narrow it down. A lot of seniors have all seven classes the same as someone else.”

Lance thought if Keith was any denser, he’d implode. “It’s just… I took a big leap telling you. I don’t think I’m ready to say who yet. I’m worried you’ll judge me.”

“Okay,” Keith said, “Your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell anyone unless you say I can.”

A deep, relieved breath left Lance’s body, “Same to you. I don’t want to force you to tell me anything, but if you want to talk to anyone about it, you have my number.”

Keith smiled wider. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Hunk cleared his throat at their table in the local Chick-Fil-A. “Are we just going to ignore that Keith and Lance went into the bushes together?”

Keith choked on his food. Pidge remarked about him looking like Shiro. “It is  _ not _ what you think,” Keith hissed, scooting over in his booth away from Lance.

“We didn’t fuck in the bushes,” Lance said through a mouthful of fries. Keith put his hand over Lance’s mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s absolutely disgusting,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Don’t say anything.”

Pidge looked at Hunk, and  _ smiled _ . The two of them cracked up, before laughing wildly. Keith slowly scooted back over, deciding it was safe. He looked at his laughing friends, and joined in, leaning over to laugh against Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you guys would want to see what Shiro and Allura were up to while they left their teenage son home alone with his friends. Also, I'm thinking of a oneshot describing Shiro and Matt's 'relationship' from high school. How would you guys feel about that?
> 
> Shallura piece is shameless smut, basically porn with a little sprinkle of plot, and already written.
> 
> Shatt piece would be angsty as hell + Lotor! everyone loves lotor. well, maybe not my lotor. not the lotor in the oneshot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Rolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Rolo doesn't stick around for long.

Keith never tried to hide his sexuality. He wasn’t straight, and all his friends knew that. Yet, for some reason, half the girls were convinced that Keith  _ couldn’t  _ have been gay. The sheer idea of him being a homosexual was just impossible for them to stomach. He’d say a guy was cute, and they’d refuse to believe he was gay.

 

Then  _ Rolo _ came along. He was tall, lanky, and covered in freckles. He had Keith’s fourth period. He had an amount of piercings that seemed ungodly. And he was  _ hot _ .

“Does anyone sit there?” The boy asked, and Keith looked up at him. “Earth to you?”

Keith shook his head, moving his bag. “My bad. Focused on this.”

“No worries, man,” He said, and slinked down into the seat, “Name’s Rolo. Who are you?”

“Keith,” Keith offered, “Nice to meet you. New kid?”

Rolo laughed. “Yeah. Just moved here with my Foster Family. Have you had class with Nyma? Probably not because she’s a sophomore.”

“No, she’s in my AP Bio class,” Keith spoke, looking Rolo up and down, “Pretty smart to be in AP Bio as a sophomore, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s smart alright,” Rolo huffed, “A total smartass.” Keith tried to bite back his laughter, but failed. “What is this class on?”

“World War 2. We just started talking about causes. Where were you in your last history class?” Keith asked, and Rolo groaned.

“...Don’t laugh,” Rolo started, “But we were on The Industrial Revolution.”

Keith bit his tongue. “Yikes. You’re gonna need some help.”

“You’re telling me.” Rolo took out his phone, “Wanna help? You’re the only one in this school who hasn’t glared me down. Let me guess, punk?”

Keith took the boy’s phone. “Post-punk. Not into piercings but I admire how they look. I have a thing against needles constantly in my face or other body parts. Everything else is fair game.” He typed in his number. “There you go.”

Rolo grinned. “Thanks, Keith. I’ll text you.”

True to his word, the boy started texting on his phone. Not even five seconds later, Keith’s phone chimed.

**Rolo (?):** _Hey it’s Rolo._

**Keith:** _ I figured, considering how I just watched you type it out. _

**Rolo:** _never know man. some crazy people out there. How are we gonna study?_

 **Keith:** _we can ft or you can come over, my parents aren’t too crazy about people coming over. You free?_

**Rolo:** _ i have work tonight, maybe tomorrow. _

**Keith:** _ works for me. _

 

“Pidge,” Keith stated, “I think I have a crush.” He laid flat on the ground, looking up at the sky. They were spending lunch together because Hunk was going out with Shay and Lance.

“You have a what?” Pidge asked, shocked as she forced herself up. “Keith Kogane  _ likes _ someone?”

Keith looked at her. “Fuck you,” A fond smile replaced his glare. “I don’t know, I think he’s cute. Kind of lanky, but cute.”

“You  _ have _ to tell me everything about him!” Pidge shouted, hovering over Keith.

“Well… he’s tall. Like, really tall. He has to lean down to go under doors. And he’s funny! He’s so sweet, and he cares…”

 

Lance watched as Shay excused herself to the bathroom, he watched her walk away. Lance looked at Hunk, managing to force himself to bring his eyes up. “Hunk? I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Hit me,” Hunk responded, “Is it serious?”

“Kind of,” Lance muttered, his voice shockingly weak, “Not life or death, but life-changing.”

Hunk looked at him. “You got a girl pregnant.”

“What?” Lance shouted, his eyes widening. “No! No, no, there is  _ no _ pregnant girlfriend!” He clambered over himself. “It’s  _ nothing _ to do with girls!” Lance stopped for a second. “Maybe a little about girls.”

“What is it?”

“...I think I have a crush on Keith.” Lance stated, way too fast for Hunk to understand.

“You’re going to have to slow down, buddy. You think you have a what?”

Lance sighed. “A crush. On Keith.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes. “You’re not gay. Are you? When’d you turn gay?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t  _ turn _ gay. I still like girls. Girls are great! They’re soft and smell nice and… I don’t want any of them right now. I just want  _ Keith _ .”

“Are you sure it’s not because he’s trans? Maybe you just like him-”

Lance interrupted his friend. “No! I liked him before! I got jealous when he looked like he was  _ flirting _ with you, before we found out. Back when I thought he had a dick- I thought the  _ most _ inappropriate things…”

“You can’t say that and then not tell me,” Hunk said, “Shay’s in the bathroom, so-”

“I am not telling you about my sexual fantasies with our friend!”

 

Keith sighed against Pidge, a small smile as he talked about Rolo. “He’s pierced to hell and back. It’s hot. And he has a really rumbly voice, all nice and warm… And he looks strong. Lanky, but strong.”

“Sounds  _ dreamy _ ,” Pidge fake swooned, and Keith nudged her away. “What’s his name?”

“Rolo. That’s what he goes by. Roll call exposed him as Ronald.”

Pidge  _ giggled _ . “Ronald. Like Ronald McDonald?”

“Shut up!”

 

“So what is it that you like about Keith?” Hunk asked Lance, sitting in the floor of Lance’s room. “It’s gotta be something specific, right?”

“I don’t know!” Lance shouted, kicking back in frustration. “It’s his stupid laugh, or that little smile when he wants to laugh but can’t, or the way he moves!”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “The way he moves?”

“It’s so smooth, like a cat or something! And then when he’s watching someone, I swear he looks like he’s hunting them, and I get jealous when another guy gets looked at like that. I just want him to look at  _ me _ like he’s about to chase me down and fuck me.”

“Woah! Didn’t need to know that,” Hunk groaned, “I get it, you have a crush on Keith. Do you like… other guys?”

Lance paused. “I think John Krasinski is pretty hot.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“True.”

 

“Give me your phone!” Pidge grinned, kicking in the air as Keith held her up with his leg. “I want to text him!”

“No!” Keith shouted, but he was laughing. “You’ll embarrass me.”

Pidge fell down, and Keith laughed louder. “I won’t, I promise!”

“Yes you will!”

 

Lance paced around, looking at Keith’s locker. “Okay, you can do this, Lance. All you have to do is walk up to him,” He imitated a walking motion, “Say ‘Hey, Keith, I think you’re hot and I want to date you, will you?’, and it’s done.” He took a slight pause, and a deep breath. “Okay. Just tell him.”

“Tell who what?” Keith asked, grinning wide. Suspiciously wide. Lance looked at him. And Keith was  _ breathtaking _ . He opened his mouth to speak, when Keith eyed him suspiciously. “Where were you yesterday in fourth and fifth?”

“I was- uh…”  _ Talking to Hunk about how amazing you are _ . “I was taking care of Luis. He got the flu.”

Keith looked at him suspiciously. “O… kay. Is he okay now?”

“Mom managed to get today off. Anyways, Keith, I-”

“Hey, Kogane,” Rolo grinned, sinking down to Keith’s level and smiling, “Ready to teach me some history tonight?” Keith’s face went pink, and Lance felt unbridled rage.

“Depends. You going to behave?” Keith replied with a flirty tone. Lance was jealous. He wasn’t going to ignore it. He was positively green with jealousy. “I have to go to first, Rolo. See you.”

Rolo smiled, and Lance hated the way Keith blushed harder. “See you, Keith. Text me.”

“I will.”

 

Lance looked at Keith. “Who’s he?” He said the second Rolo was out of earshot. “Seems pushy.”

“He’s in our fourth period, Lance. You’d know that if you came to school yesterday.” Keith shouldered his bag, seeming angry. “And he’s not pushy.”

“You sure?” Lance asked, laughing a bit. “He was practically drooling over you.”

Keith groaned. “Maybe I want him to drool over me.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Keith _ liked  _ Rolo.  _ ‘ _ Who names their kid Rolo, anyways?’  _ He thought. “Are you kidding? He has more metal in his face than actual skin!”

“Maybe I like the way it looks, Lance.”

“I- Keith, come on, you don’t have crushes on  _ anybody _ .” His mind added ‘ _ not even me’ _ bitterly.

Keith looked angry. “I know it’s hard for you to believe, Lance, but I have feelings. And I find him attractive. Even if he doesn’t want to date me, I want to be his friend. It’s not my fault you can’t tell the difference between wanting to fuck someone and thinking they’re nice!” Keith shouted, shoving him backwards. He marched away, and Lance stood there, trying to pretend he wasn’t mad.

 

Shiro looked in the back mirror, glaring down Rolo. Keith had gotten in the backseat with him. Keith never got in the back seat with  _ anybody _ . “So, Rolo, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Odd name,” Shiro muttered, “I’m guessing it’s not your legal name?”

“No, sir,” Rolo answered, “Ronald is my first name. I got called Rolo because that’s my favorite candy. All I would ask for.” He laughed a bit. Shiro’s eyes hardened.

“Interesting.”

 

“Keep the door open,” Shiro stated, placing a shoe to crack the door open, “If you close it, Keith, you’re grounded.”

“Yeah, I got it Shiro.” Keith took out his textbook, and then looked back at the door, “You can go now.”

Shiro glared at Rolo once again, and then walked away.

Rolo whistled. “I thought you said they were cool about people being over.”

“I thought they were, too,” Keith answered, “Do you want copies of my notes?”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Rolo stated, scooting closer to Keith. Keith looked at him.

“What are you doing?” Keith stuttered over his words

The boy smiled. “Studying.” Keith felt his heart skip a beat. “You look cute when you focus.”

Keith choked on his own spit. “I look cute?” He finally asked, his voice hoarse. “I think you have the wrong guy, Rolo.”

Rolo moved closer, his face a few inches from Keith’s. “Maybe you just need someone to show you,” He whispered, “Let me be that guy, Keith.”

“I-”

“Come on,” Rolo whispered, and moved his hand to hold Keith’s, “Keith…”

The boy swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay.” He muttered, and Rolo grinned. It was pure crack to Keith.

**Pidge:** _ Keith? _

**Keith:** _ hey, sorry for the late reply. _

**Pidge:** _ No worries. What are you doing? _

**Keith:** _ Rolo asked me out _

**Pidge:** _ Already? You’ve known him for like, three days, Keith. _

**Keith:** _ and, hunk met shay three days ago _

**Pidge:** _ He knew her back in middle school. She’s an old friend. You don’t even know anything about Rolo other than he’s pretty. _

**Keith:** _ shut up and be happy for me, pidge. _

 

__ Keith crossed his arms and pouted on his bed. They couldn’t understand. What he and Rolo had was  _ special _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at keith in the comments, maybe he'll break the fourth wall and realize he's being fucking stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A montage of Keith and Rolo's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys hate rolo? yeah. me too.

Rolo sat beside Keith at lunch, the smaller boy in his lap. Hunk tried to ignore them, and Lance didn’t even look in Keith’s direction. Pidge was the only one actively talking to Keith. “How have you been?” She asked.

“He’s been great, haven’t you baby?” Rolo grinned, and Keith nodded. “What about you, Katie?”

Pidge looked at him. “He can speak for himself, Rolo. And I’m fine. You can call me Pidge.”

“I’ll call you as you were born,” Rolo smiled, “You got that name for a reason, right?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Pidge whispered under her breath, “Okay. Sure. Katie it is, I guess.”

“There’s the spirit!”

“I’m leaving,” Lance announced, “Maybe go and talk to Nyma, or Tegan.”

Hunk looked over at Shay. “I think I’m gonna go too, guys.”

“Yeah, I have to print something out in the library. I’ll be back.”

 

Pidge hadn’t come back. The lunch bell rang, and Keith got off of Rolo’s lap, grabbing his bag. “Come on, let me walk you to class,” Keith grinned, wrapping his hand in Rolo’s, “Or maybe we can skip.”

“My car’s parked in the student lot.” Rolo tossed Keith his keys. “I need to get my cigarettes from my locker.”

Keith nodded, “Hurry back.”

“You have my word.”

 

An hour later, and Rolo started walking towards his car. He had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, and was pulling his pants up to his waist as he walked. “Hey, Keith.”

“You took an  _ hour _ , what did you do, go to class?” Keith asked, not even hiding the annoyance in his voice. “It doesn’t take an hour to get cigarettes, Rolo.”

Rolo raised an eyebrow at him. “Watch your tone, Keith,” He said, “I had to do something important. With the principal, I came down as soon as I could.”

“Okay,” Keith muttered, biting down the anger rising, “Okay. Yeah. Where are we going?”

 

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith asked, standing in the doorway of Shiro’s office. “Can I ask you something?”

Shiro turned around with a small smile. “You already know the answer’s yes, Keith. What do you want to talk about?”

The boy walked in a bit, and leaned against the back of Shiro’s chair as the man went back to sketching a design. “That support beam needs to be a 6-by-6, not a 4-by-4,” He said, “And do you think I should… tell Rolo?”

“It is a 6-by-6, you just can’t read my handwriting,” Shiro spoke, “Also, Keith, what you tell Rolo is ultimately your decision. From what Katie’s been saying, however, I don’t think you should be with him to begin with.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What has Pidge been saying?”

“He always answers for you, that he always has to be touching you… Keith, that is not healthy. Especially if he eyes up other people, as Katie said.”

“Well Pidge doesn’t like him to begin with, why would she like me dating him?” Keith asked, “I think she’s just mad my attention isn’t just at her, Lance, and Hunk anymore.”

Shiro sighed. “You’re my son, and I love you, but I am not playing mediator to your teenage drama.”

“Seriously. Do you think I should tell Rolo?”

Shiro looked at Keith. “Do you want to stay with him for the rest of your life?”

“I… I don’t know,” Keith whispered, “I really don’t know.”

“Then there’s your answer,” Shiro said, standing up out of his chair. He clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t tell him until you’re absolutely sure.”

 

Lance glared at Rolo through the hallways. Keith wasn’t at school today, so that allowed Lance to do recon on the boy. In fourth period, Lance sat in what was normally Keith’s seat. “What are your intentions with Keith?” Lance asked, much like how a parent would ask what someone’s intentions with their child was.

Rolo didn’t look up. “Fuck off, McClain.”

“I’ll have you know I am Keith’s very best friend and if you so much as hurt a hair on his head, I’ll show you why they call me ‘Sharpshooter’!”

The other teen laughed. “I’m sure you will. Piss off, now. I don’t have time for you.”

“Are you always this rude?” Lance asked. “Seriously. You’re kind of acting like a piece of shit.”

“I told you to fuck off already.”

“Stop being so rude and I will!”

Rolo looked at Lance, unbelieving. “Stop fucking Nyma and I will.”

Lance looked at him, shocked. Ocean blue eyes met cold silver. “Are you kidding me? I don’t even like her!”

 

Rolo sat on the couch, his legs spread out obnoxiously wide as Keith sat between them. Everyone in Rolo’s home was gone, out for dinner, leaving him and Keith  _ completely _ alone.

“Hey, baby?” Rolo asked, petting Keith’s hair as the boy let out a soft hum. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Age of Ultron,” Rolo grinned, and Keith groaned, “If you hate it so much… I can think of something we can do, just have it as background noise.”

“No.”

“Not even oral?”

“Not even oral.”

“...Come on, baby, I’ve been so good to you…” Rolo groaned, and Keith felt what was poking the back of his head. A sudden sick feeling washed over him. “Try it?”

“Rolo, no, I don’t want to-”

“Keith.” The boy drug out Keith’s name obnoxiously, and Keith looked up at him. “Come on. Please?”

Keith paused for a second. “...Okay.” He muttered, his voice sounding so much more defeated than he had meant.

Rolo moved his hands to his belt buckle, “That’s the spirit, baby.”

 

Keith looked up at Rolo. The boy had just answered  _ another _ question meant for Keith, this time Shiro had asked it. “I can speak for myself, Rolo,” Keith muttered, moving away from his boyfriend of a month, “I don’t need  _ you _ to tell me how I’m feeling.”

“Uh, yeah, you do,” Rolo was grinning as he flipped through channels on the TV, “You can’t tell the difference between being hungry or bored.”

“But how do  _ you _ know?”

“I just know, hon. Now be quiet and watch the movie. It’s Avengers: Age of Ultron. Your favorite.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow from the kitchen. “He hates Age of Ultron,” He whispered to Allura, “Remember when we saw it in theater? He hated it and said the only good thing was Ultron’s monologue.”

“I hate Age of Ultron.” Keith didn’t look up as he said that. “Age of Ultron is  _ your _ favorite movie.”

Rolo looked down at him. “Uh, no it’s not. It’s  _ your _ favorite. Remember? You  _ really _ enjoyed watching it.” He lowered his voice, whispering in Keith’s ear. “Or was it what I had you doing that made you love it so much?”

Keith stood up, and marched to his room.

 

The next day at school, Rolo cornered Keith against a locker. “What’s going on, baby doll? You avoiding me?”

“Yes,” Keith said, making a point to not look into the boy’s eyes, “I don’t want to yell at you so I’m avoiding you.”

Rolo looked at him with shock. “Yell at me? I’ve done  _ nothing _ wrong!”

“You’ve done so many things wrong! Don’t even give me that bullshit!” Keith shouted, drawing the attention of everyone near.

“Like what? Caring for you?” Rolo asked, his voice annoyed and rising in volume. “Please tell me what I’ve done wrong, Keith.”

“You make me watch all of your stupid movies that I don’t even like- You answer  _ every _ question meant for me like I’m not a sentient human being or I’m some fucking toddler, and you  _ forced _ me to suck your-”

Rolo slammed his hand over Keith’s mouth. “You gave  _ consent _ . I asked you and you said yes.”

Keith stared up at him, pure, unadulterated anger in his eyes as he glared up at Rolo. Lance’s voice broke the silence. “What’s going on?” Lance asked, clearly worried.

“Keith’s being a Drama Queen,” Rolo hissed, “Just a lover’s spat. Get out.”

“I’m breaking up with him.”

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Rolo spoke, incredulous. “You don’t get to make that decision.”

With a barely trembling voice, Keith replied. “Yeah, I do. And I just did.”

Rolo didn’t budge, and then suddenly, Lance had his hand on Rolo’s arm. “Let go of him,” Lance stated, “Or it won’t end pretty for you.”

“Lance?”

“Let go of  _ me _ ,” Rolo sneered, “Or I’ll bash your face in the fucking wall.”

“Over my dead fucking body.”

The smallest boy interrupted them both. “Let go of  _ me _ , or I’ll break your fucking nose.”

Rolo looked at him, grinning. “Like you have it in you.”

“You want to find out? His muscles aren’t for show.” Lance stated, crossing his arms.

As if to demonstrate, Keith worked his leg up to Rolo’s stomach, and kicked with enough force to send the other one staggering backwards. “Go away.”

 

Half a second later, and Keith collapsed into Lance’s arms, trying not to break down sobbing.

“Are you crying?” Lance asked, wrapping his own arms around his friend. His heart was beating rapidly.

“No… no one… I’m not crying-” Keith lied between gasping breaths. Tears were rolling down his face at an alarming rate.

Lance just wrapped tighter around Keith. “If I can’t see it, it’s not happening, right?” He asked, and felt Keith nod. “Do you want me to call Shiro?” Another nod.

 

As soon as Keith walked in the door, he was met with the crashing force of his guardians. Shiro wrapped both arms around his son, Allura doing the same.

“You should have told us, Keith,” Allura whispered, “We would have done something.”

Shiro nodded, cupping Keith’s face. “If I had known, I’d show him I’m still a force to be reckoned with.”

Keith smiled the slightest bit. “I should have listened to Pidge,” He whispered, his voice strained, “She knew something was up. Nobody but me wanted to be around him… It’s my fault.”

“People like Rolo are no ones fault but his own. If he even comes near you, I’ll show him the shortstacks shouldn’t be underestimated.” Allura stated, looking over Shiro’s arm into Keith’s eyes.

All Keith could think of was how much he loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write keith just beating the ever loving fuck out of Rolo, but a later chapter will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave what you thought in the comments, and leave Kudos if you enjoyed. If you have any constructive criticism, be sure to leave it, I want to improve on my work on this fandom and in general.


End file.
